Gambit vs Lucario
Sketch-1541342978583-0.png|EmporerDedede Gambit_vs_Lucario.jpg|UniverseAwesome777 Gambit vs Lucario is Universe's fourth DBX. Credit to EmperorDedede for the thumbnail. Description Marvel vs Pokemon! When you want things to be you, you enhance it with your own energy! Who are you rooting for? Gambit Lucario Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX X-Men HQ was under attack yet again by none other than the nefarious Magneto. Rogue shot up attempting to drain his energy up close while Cyclops was unleashing a storm of lasers straight at their villain. It was all useless trying to hurt him for he barraged them all with steel-loaded trucks, bashing the mutants away with little effort. But it wasn't over yet, cause the King of Cards has arrived. Remy flipped around the streets thinking of a clever way to assault the villain (and maybe steal his wallet). He struck the towers around him like uneven bars to dismount, landing on the Master of Magnetism. Max slightly extended his finger, taking control of Gambit's pole, launching Remy into the sky. As an ironic taste in Magneto's mouth, a trail of playing cards fluttered in the air, demonstrating that he is in fact still alive. After what felt like minutes, Gambit entered the hard surface landing in a smokey hill zone. He stood up mortally woken that he was taken down that easily. "Je, mejor que cualquier cosa que Logan pudiera hacer (Heh, better than anything Logan could do)," he said to himself cockily. Gambit looked around at the wasteland, wondering how far he got shot away (possibly 6 miles). But he heard an echoing voice somewhere nearby, assuming it was Logan or Matt. "Hey, knucklehead. You met the same dumbass fate as m-" Remy paused. He glimpsed a little bit closer near the fermented building to see a "Pokemon" thing with a teenaged girl. She glanced up at the X-Man and nearly cried out in fear looking at the thief of the team. "Lucario! He's gonna steal my deck!" Korrina exclaimed. Gambit blinked in confusion. "Woah, woah, woah, why would I want to steal money from a girl?" he frantically asked. Korri looked at her pocket and back at where Gambit was standing with a small bag of her goods. "It's just too easy!" Lucario snarled in disbelief from the guy, and immediately got in a fighting position. "Oh give me a break," Remy yawned, having to get into ANOTHER batte. Fight Here we goooo! Lucario begins by using Blaze Kick, missing upon his foe. Remy thrusts his staff up the Pokemon's chin, shooting him into the air. The X-Man hopped up, whacking Lucario many times in the chest until both made contact with the steamed surface. Gambit proceeded to poke him sharply on the ground to gain a combo. Korrina's Pokemon started spitting out reddish juice from his throat while Gambit kicked him into the cave's walls on the outside. Lucario recovered from his punishment to fire Aura Spheres straight at Remy and finally landing a hit on him. Gambit slid back on his toes where the Pokemon slapped his face with the Crossbone knocking the thief across the grey field. Lucario then aura-kicked Gambit further down the area, inflating greater amounts of damage to him. His health was however stable after the assault, meaning Gambit could still fight his opponent. Lucario was already prepared to finish the X-Man with his aura though. Right before he released the energy ball, Gambit used Cajun Escape, leaping off thin air like walls to present a devastating strike on the Pokemon's forehead. Lucario rolled around the vast field shaking off the delivered damage to hold Gambit still, striking below his gut and his nose as a chain attack, making him draw back into Lucario's extreme speed rush, making Remy fly up (again) for him to step on his airborne spine. The X-Man launched downwards as Lucario prepared his Synergy Burst, unleashing the finishing move upon impact while in his Mega Evolution form. He charged his aura on his fist dashing right towards Gambit, shoving it in his rib cage blasting him back into a whirlwind, he then threw aura spheres up at his adversary to charge up his Aura Blast, firing it in yells of anger. Remy's assumingly lifeless body slumped to the floor, where as Lucario yelled out in victory. ... ... Or so he thought. He still sensed life in the area, so he strolled over to the corpse to reveal that it was a decoy, and the real thief of the X-Men was behind him. "Why not we end this with a bang?" asked Gambit. He charged his energy in his famous playing cards, unloading them all at the shocked Pokemon with ease. Around 30 where shot at him, all exploding Lucario without mercy, ending him. Winner The winner of this DBX is: Gambit! Remy continued his journey back to base as Korrina weeped over her dead Pokemon, and best friend. What power would you like? Quirks (My Hero Academia) Semblances (RWBY) Limits (Final Fantasy) Chakra (Naruto) Other Trivia * Lucario is one out of many of Universe's least favorite Pokemon. * Gambit is easily Universe's favorite member of the X-Men, closely rivaling Cable and Nightcrawler. * This took a while since Universe was very lazy, also explains why he isn't working on Link vs Akame much. * Magneto, Rogue, Cyclops, and Korrina all made cameos in this episode. * There are exactly three Marvel vs Capcom references here. * There are two Pokken references here. Next Time on DBX After Sonic vs Pit, Ken Masters fires up on DBX! Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs Nintendo themed DBXs Category:Pokemon vs Marvel themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights